I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fastening device of the CPU heat sink and, more specifically, to a fastening device of the CPU heat sink that to reduce the material cost, and simplify the manufacturing process to fasten the fan onto the heat dissipating plate without any tool to reduce the manufacturing cost.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known a CPU heat sink as shown in FIG. 1, the heat sink 1 consists of: a base 10 with a plurality numbers of heat dissipating plate 20, the heat dissipating plate 20 is made of a long thin metal sheet folded continuously to form a square wave shape heat dissipating area with top and bottom in xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape. A fan 30 is fixed on top center of the heat dissipating area. The contact area 11 of the base 10 contacts directly with CPU 40 on mainboard, the heat dissipating plate 20 dissipates heat generated by the CPU 40, the fan 30 blows air that further conducts heat out of the mainboard.
Since on top of the heat dissipating plate 20 is very difficult to have screw holes, therefore the way to have the fan 30 fixed on the heat dissipating plate 20 of the known heat sink 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is to have a frame 50 on top or surround the heat dissipating plate 20, then open a big airflow hole 51, and have screw hole 52 corresponding to fixing hole 31 of the fan 30 to have screws 32 fix fan of top of the frame 50. The frame adds extra cost and extra labor to have those screws to fix the fan.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a fastening device of the CPU heat sink to reduce material cost, and simplify the manufacturing process to fasten the fan onto the heat dissipating plate without any tool to reduce the manufacturing cost.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a fastening device of the CPU heat sink in accordance with the present invention comprises two identical fasteners, the side view of the fastener is in 90xc2x0, the fastener is in long rectangle shape, a fixing part is on both top ends of the fastener that corresponds to the fixing hole of the fan; at least one hook is on bottom of the fastener that corresponds to the fastening hole of the fan heat dissipating plate; the fixing part and the hook are tied together with a elastic arm. The fixing part of the fastener is placed into the fixing hole of the fan first, then the hook of the fastener is pressed into the fastening hole of the fan heat dissipating plate without any tool, a elastic arm is between and ties the top fixing part and the bottom hook, the fan is fixed firmly on top of the heat dissipating plate by the elastic arm.